Kaztano
Kaztano (カズターノ, Kazutano) is a member of the Dollars and a close friend of the van gang. He is especially important to Saburo, as he is the one who acquired Saburo hard-to-obtain front row tickets to see his favorite idol, Ruri Hijiribe. Characteristics Appearance Kaztano is an older, balding man who is slightly overweight. He is presumably in his late 30s to early 40s and is usually seen wearing a red shirt and a small necklace. Personality Kaztano is suspected of being an illegal immigrant; the English dubbed version of the anime gives him an Italian accent and an Italian flag is shown hanging on his wall, but his exact origins are unknown. He is eccentric, friendly, and willing to help others, as shown when he aids Anri in escaping from the Yellow Scarves despite not knowing her personally. He is also shown to be fairly crafty when the situation demands it, such as when he manipulated his kidnappers into leaving clues about where they were going for Kyouhei and the others to follow. Synopsis Dollars/Mika Harima Arc Kaztano is listening to music when a group of kidnappers enters his apartment. He makes a futile attempt to convince them that he is actually Japanese and then gets stuck trying to jump out of a window, making him easy prey for the kidnappers. As Kaztano flails around inside their van, one of the kidnappers, Kanazawa, tries drugging Kaztano with chloroform so he will shut up, but Kaztano kicks the bottle and it spills all over Kanazawa. Seeing that the kidnappers are affected by the chloroform, Kaztano manages to convince them to leave Kanazawa behind because the chemicals soaked into his clothing are making them dazed. The kidnappers agree with Kaztano's suggestion and leave Kanazawa in the trash with Kaztano's cell phone is his pocket. This act allows Kyouhei and his gang to locate Kanazawa and rescue Kaztano, along with a little help from Celty. He is later shown drinking milk with Kyouhei and Saburo while Walker and Erika interrogate one of the kidnappers. Later, he and Hashim appear during the Dollars meeting. Yellow Scarves Arc Kaztano and Hashim appear briefly to help Anri escape her pursuers from the Yellow Scarves. They let Anri go through a gate that Kaztano was hired to guard and lock it behind her, which slows down Horada and his thugs. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc Kaztano, along with several other members of the Dollars, appear to rescue the girls kidnapped by Asanuma and the other bad members of the Dollars. Trivia * During Celty's introduction to the story, she saved Kaztano from his abductors in the first light novel, while she saved Rio Kamichika from the kidnappers in the anime. The car chase to rescue Kaztano is anime exclusive. * It is believed that Kaztano is an illegal immigrant of unknown origin, though by giving him an Italian flag and accent, the English dubbed version of the anime implies he is from Italy. At one point Kaztano says "un poco," which means "a little" in both Italian and Spanish. His name might be a katakana version of the European surname "Castano." * His email handle is kazta-nooo. Category:Dollars Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Van Gang